Nunca Otra Vez
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Mikasa debe aprender que una chica no puede esperar actos románticos de un niño.


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Después de que Mikasa fue salvada por Eren en la infancia, obvio.**

* * *

**NUNCA OTRA VEZ**

_Capítulo Único_

Mikasa era pequeña. Pequeña y con mucho autocontrol. Pequeña y de mente despierta. Pequeña y enamorada. Una carga muy pesada para una niña, si me lo preguntan a mí. Pero, vale, que ya todos sabemos a quién ama: a Eren Jeager. Su amor floreció cuando él la salvó, pero no solamente porque la salvó, sino por sus palabras y su personalidad. Si hubiera sido de otra forma, Mikasa solamente hubiera estado eternamente agradecida.

Pero la pequeña oriental Ackerman descubrió pronto que el amor no es tan bonito como lo pintan. Bueno, no cuando eres pequeña y estás enamorada de un niño; ellos piensan más lento en estas cosas y, aun cuando lo piensan, son lentos en averiguarlas cuando son sentimientos que no les pertenecen.

Todo sucedió una tarde después de comer hasta reventarse. Ella tenía mucha hambre y la madre de Eren (a quien más tarde llamaría "suegra" aunque fuese solamente en sus pensamientos) cocinaba delicioso. Ella había salido inocentemente a jugar con el pasto esperando a que se le acelerara la digestión y dejara de sentirse como un enorme cerdo en engorda. Eren salió detrás de ella.

Ella caminó por ahí descalza, observando todo a su alrededor. Redescubriendo la crueldad del mundo. Luego se sentó en la hierba verde y fue en ese momento en que se percató de la presencia de Jeager. A Mikasa se le aceleró el corazón. Vamos, que es una nena enamorada y, por más autocontrol que tenga, ella tiende a ser irracional cuando de ese niño se trata.

—Mikasa —dice él y ella no sabe por qué su nombre suena más especial cuando él lo dice. O tal vez sí; y culpa inmediatamente al temprano amor que le tiene. Eren se acerca a ella algo así como lentamente, la vista fija, muy, muy fija, en la cara de ella. Mikasa se pone colorada como manzana roja porque se acuerda que cuando su papá besaba a su mamá también se acercaba poquito a poquito y luego se inclinaba sobre sus labios y ¡zaz! Venía el beso. Que ella no sabía que Eren era un chico precoz e iba a besarla antes de proponerle matrimonio (papá le había dicho que ella no podría besarse con ningún chico hasta que se casara), pero aun así se dejaría. Que era Eren y Eren no podría hacerle nada malo aunque quisiera. Así que Mikasa levanta poquito su cabeza, cierra los ojos como su mamá lo hacía antaño y estira los labios un tantito. Su pulso acelerándose a cada milésima de segundo. Si sigue así le podría dar taquicardia a la pobre niña.

Pero Eren no piensa en besarla ni mucho menos, que por algo ha nacido niño. Él puede matar a hombres con una vida de experiencia más que él y el triple de su tamaño, pero a eso de los besos él no le entra. O sea, es compartir bacterias, saliva y tocarse íntimamente con una niña. ¡Argh! Tocarse íntimamente con una niña. Qué asco. No puede ni ver a sus papás cuando hacen semejante espectáculo frente a él. Eren solamente va a quitarle una pestaña que tiene en la mejilla y a limpiarle la barbilla, que Ackerman ha comido sin mucho cuidado y terminó manchada sin darse cuenta, por lo que, cuando se aleja nuevamente de ella, no sabe por qué ella ha cerrado los ojos ni por qué su boca está estirada como trompa de elefante.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta él y ella espabila de repente, abriendo los ojos asustada—. Acabas de poner una cara muy rara.

Mikasa enrojece de pies a cabeza. Hombre, que ya siente como se le sale el humo por las orejas. Pone una excusa boba y mira al suelo. Eren se traga la tontería que dijo (_comer tan rápido me hace poner muecas_) y se aleja de allí a mirar las plantas e insectos a su alrededor. Ella recupera su autocontrol y piensa que Eren es idiota. Luego piensa que ella es la idiota por decirle idiota a su salvador y decide que lo mejor es dejar de pensar tanto.

Ya no va a pensar tanto. Solamente lo justo y necesario. Así, como si viviera eternamente en un show de supervivencia. Tal vez ser así le ayude en un futuro, quien sabe. El mundo es cruel de cualquier forma.

La niña guarda los sentimientos por Eren en una cajita de cristal con llave de plata en un rincón de su corazón, convenciéndose que no volverá a esperar un beso de él. O un cariñito. O algo que se le parezca, que no va a venir pronto y solamente se cansará si espera. Pone una cara de fastidio, una ligera cara de fastidio, más bien, porque ella ya no muestra sus emociones. Las acaba de guardar también en un estante muy alto en su cerebro. De esos estantes que solamente los adultos pueden alcanzar y, mientras ella no sea adulta, no va a poder tocarlos nuevamente.

Sin embargo, Mikasa todavía se siente desasosegada por culpa del beso que no pasó. Esta vez culpa a la cajita de cristal, que seguro está averiada y ha dejado salir un poco de emoción. Tendrá que trabajar en su reparación durante los próximos días. Sin Eren cerca, por supuesto. Sería muy problemático si él está a su alrededor mientras ella hace semejante empresa.

¡Cielos! Esto de tener sentimientos apesta.

* * *

**Después de tener ideas completamente angst para esta pareja me enojé conmigo misma y dije: coño, has algo menos deprimente. Y pensé en esto. Y quedó más caca que la idea original, pero como ya está escrito me vale xD A ver si ya se me ocurre algo para Levi/Rivaille/Como changos se escriba.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Corre y da like a: Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**

**:***


End file.
